


Home

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Home

This was a feeling I didn’t expect to have. I’d gone from planning a quick weekend seeing Kate get married to a full-fledged investigation to rescue her then clear her name from false accusations. From the beginning, all I wanted to do was save my friend and get back home. But then something happened. Actually, someone happened.

Naomi Silverhawk and I had instant chemistry. Isn’t wasn’t just that she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, it was who she was that commanded my attention. She projected strength, confidence, but also compassion and a moral compass that I couldn’t help but be influenced by. It was incredible, but being with her gave me courage, as though I didn’t want to let her down.

Grant and Flynn proved to be dear friends and vital members of our team, but Naomi was the glue that held us together. Being the only competent and honest cop in Birchport legitimized us, and her expertise was what ultimately put us in position to put together a case for Kate, saving her and ourselves.

With everything said and done, it was time for me to return to New York. I just had to pick up Kate from the station and then it would be goodbye Birchport forever. And goodbye Naomi.

I spent the last night at Naomi’s place. We drank tea, listened to records and made love. It was a night I never wanted to end.

***

The next morning, I woke up, not yet ready to go. For sure the cabin was lovely, and you couldn’t do better for a picture perfect setting, but I could leave that. It was Naomi. I looked down at her resting face, feeling sick to my stomach. No matter what, I was never going to do better than her and I knew it. She looked peaceful, it was a shame to disturb such a lovely image, but it was time.

Even with our hearts breaking, she stayed strong. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to break down, obviously for my benefit. We said our finals goodbyes and I walked out the door. At that moment I could imagine her finally giving way to the tears, and I felt like overwhelming shame.

What kind of man was I? This woman had given me everything, literally saved my life more than once and lost her livelihood because of her convictions. We’d confessed our love for each other and slept together, yet I was going to leave her forever. And for what? My comfortable situation? Job security? Were these things really worth abandoning the sweetest, most wonderful woman I’ve ever known?

In what was the single craziest, most impulsive act of my life, I called Flynn, asking him to pick up Kate for me, then heading back to Naomi’s house. Would she forgive me for even considering something so stupid as to throw our love away? The question rattled in my head as I approached the door and knocked.

My palms were sweaty, and my knees buckled as I waited. A vision of exquisite beauty opened the door, and I saw her red eyes widen at the sight of me.

“Michael,” she asked me, “what are you doing? Don’t you have to leave?”

Tenderly, I took her hands in mine, my lip quivering. “The only thing I have to do,” I told her, “is beg your forgiveness.”

“What for?” She asked me, making me love her even more. Even then, she never held ill will. I’d done wrong by her, but she refused to harbor resent of any kind.

“Naomi,” I told her, struggling to look her in the eye, “you’ve given me everything, and I owe you the same. I don’t know what’s going to happen now, but I want it to be with you. Maybe I stay here, you come with me to New York, we both move somewhere far away like Cordonia, but wherever you are, that’s my home.”

I took hold of her, my eyes telling her that I’d seen what a fool I was. She grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep kiss, and practically hurled me inside the house.

“Michael,” she said locking her door and walking towards me, “I feel the same way about you. Don’t worry about a thing; I love you, and we’ll figure it all out. But for now, let’s have some fun.”

First, she tossed her jacket in my face, then her shirt quickly came off. My breath quickened, and my heart raced as she removed her pants. Standing over me, she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground before removing her underwear.

I kneeled before her nakedness, placing soft kisses up her legs, lingering at her inner lips. Before I entered, she stopped me.

“Hang on. I better put on a record.”

As I sat there, enjoying the view of Naomi’s naked butt while she put on Miles Davis’ “A Kind of Blue,” I was thankful to be here instead of leaving this gorgeous woman behind. She caught me staring and laughed, walking back seductively and straddling me.

Naomi leaned in, pressing her chest to my face, letting me kiss her breasts, then arching her hips forward, she presented her center. I gently caressed her wet folds, slowly going in one finger at a time. Heat emanated from her core, beckoning me to taste her, which I happily did.

Lapping up her juices, I made her come, but I was ready for more. She aggressively pulled off my pants, freeing my hard member. At that moment, I felt like I could’ve finished right then. Her hand stroked me while the other delicately cupped my sack. Intense pleasure hit me as she wrapped her lips around me going up and down.

As if she could tell I was close, she stopped, taking her time to undress me completely. The skin to skin contact we share when we’re both naked has always driven me wild and that day was no exception. We tasted ourselves on each other’s lips, going deeper into our kiss.

Laying down, I stopped to admire her bare form before kissing her again while I probed inside of her. I thrust into her, reading her body language, going harder and faster with each twitch I felt from her. The pressure inside of me was growing, but I knew from the look on Naomi’s face that I had to hold on just a little longer. A moment later, we came undone, and I rolled over so she could rest her head on my heart.

Gently running my fingers through her hair, I looked at her affectionately. “I love you, Naomi,” I told her, “and I’m yours forever. Body and soul.”

“I love you too, Michael,” she responded then smirked, “and I know you’re mine.”

I laughed and glided on top her, giving her a back rub. There are many things, big and small that I love about Naomi, one of which being her voice. Whether it’s a whisper a yell or a moan of pleasure, I enjoy listening to her.

Massaging her back was nice enough, but I slowly worked my hands further down until I was caressing Naomi’s butt.

“Mmmm.”

It seemed we were both enjoying ourselves as I kneading her butt cheeks, then grazed her backside with my lips, then moved over to the back of her neck. We spooned for a while, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

***

A phone call from Kate woke me up. She sounded stressed out.

“Michael! What happened? Why did you have Flynn pick me up?”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that,” I said looking at Naomi, “I had an emergency.”

“What kind of emergency? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Kate, thanks.”

“But you missed your flight,” she said with a note of irritation in her voice, “how are you going to get home?”

I shared a look with Naomi as her eyes opened and I responded, “I am home.”


End file.
